


Doom in a Dress

by Taimat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Fail!Roleplay, Feminization, M/M, Roleplay, confident!snarky!Krem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimat/pseuds/Taimat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the DA kinkmeme.</p>
<p>Krem is so secure with himself and his gender that, when a mission requires him to dress and act like a woman, he has no problem with it. Bull is totally into dudes wearing dresses, but he's worried that Krem will find his arousal insulting. Krem very much does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doom in a Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/13429.html?thread=51515765

"Andraste's tits, hurry up and suck me! Do I need to draw you a fucking map?" He would have chuckled at his own horrible joke, but he was finding it difficult to talk and breathe at the same time, not to mention hold up the rather voluminous skirt. Skirts. Plural.

Bull growled against his belly, tonguing the sharply defined muscles. "You smell so good. Could smell you from across the stupid dining table. Knew that if you giggled one more time I was gonna end up fucking you on the damn tablecloth."

"And wouldn't that be a bitch for the poor madam to get cleaned?" He gasped when Bull chuckled against his skin. "Would serve her right, though. She's been giving me eyes all evening."

"She's just mad because you look better in a frilly dress than she does."

"Damn-- oh, _yes_ damn right. I definitely have more delicious collarbones." He groaned his displeasure when Bull stood to bite along said collarbones. "Fuck, chief, my clit's down _there_."

The Iron Bull licked a path up his neck, stopping at one rounded ear to suck the lobe between his lips. "You sure this is okay, Krem?"

"I'm pretty sure I've been fine with you fucking me for months, now."

"Not what I meant." Bull tugged pointedly at Krem's bodice.

Krem sighed, resigning himself to the fact that he was going to have to have a serious conversation before Bull would eat him out. His head thunked against the wall. "Look, am I a man or a woman?"

"You're a man."

"Uh-huh. And are you into guys in dresses?"

"Well, uh…maybe? Sometimes?"

"Why?" Krem licked his lips, and it was really, really because they were dry. Not because he liked seeing Bull's eyes narrow in on them.

"Fuck, the way you carry yourself. You're so confident and composed. And I…like seeing you in pretty, soft things. You look amazing. Feel so good in my hands."

"And have I, at any point, seemed like I did not want you to ravish me?"

"I don't want you to think I want you only like this."

"What, with paint all over my face and a horrible wig? Gotta say, chief, at least it's not the chicken feathers that do it for you. That was a royal pain in the ass."

Bull growled again and nearly glared down at him.

Krem rolled his eyes. "What's the harm in some roleplaying? You don't mind, and I obviously don't, so what's the problem, here? C'mon, service your lady love." He batted his eyelashes in a way that was so ridiculous, Bull had to laugh.

There was a quiet moment afterward where Bull rearranged his thoughts. Krem was a man, currently pretending to be a woman for this stupid mission, and Bull was totally into dudes in dresses, as Krem had accurately pointed out. And fuck, Krem had been wet all throughout dinner. They had barely made it out of the room and into their "quarters" for the night. Not that they'd be staying in them. There was work to be done, after all, but--

"Please, The Iron Bull. I…I want you to kiss me… _there_."

And oh, _fuck_ , Krem was looking up at him through his eyelashes, his voice gone soft and breathy the way it had been earlier, and Bull could swear he was blushing.

"Oh, _yes_ …"

"Back with me, then? It's about damn time. We've only got about an hour, and I want to come at least twice. At the rate you're going, I'm starting to wonder if I'll have to do it myself." He huffed and tried to shift the skirts around. "Which would be a lot easier without all this shit in the way."

And suddenly it's just them. Just him and Krem, having a tumble before slitting some throats. And if one of them happened to be in a dress, masquerading as a woman, what of it? Shit, they'd both done kinkier stuff, and if they were both into it…

Krem finally managed to get one hand down between his thighs, and the resulting movement made Bull's nostrils flare. The smell of him was intoxicating. Large hands tugged Krem's away, and then his fingers were almost instantly in Bull's mouth, long qunari tongue stroking and licking at the flavor clinging to them.

"Please." It was nearly a whimper, and Bull couldn't help himself anymore.

"Gonna make you feel so good. Such a pretty thing. So wanton, the way you stared at me."

It would have been funny, how high Krem's voice was, if it hadn't been so arousing. "Yes. Yes, I want you. Please, show me. Show me what it feels like."

Snarling, Bull bit at one exposed collarbone. "Fuck, I am way too impatient to do this roleplaying shit right now."

Krem laughed. "Thank fuck. Seriously, are you gonna put that mouth to work or not? I'm throbbing, here."

Bull immediately dropped to his knees and hoisted one of Krem's legs over his shoulder.

"Chief, have you ever tried to stand in heels? I am going to fall over before I come if you expect me to balance on one leg."

Bull's response to this was to throw Krem's other leg over the opposite shoulder and grip tightly at his hips, pinning him to the wall. "No, you won't." The words rumbled out of his chest, and Krem trembled against him.

"Okay, no, I won't."

And Bull finally, _finally_ stopped talking and leaned in. He took a moment to just breathe in, to relish the smell of his partner, before licking along Krem's slit slowly. Krem tried to rock forward, to no avail.

" _Please_ suck me. Bull, fuck, suck me right the fuck now you stubborn--" Krem's voice trailed off into a whine as Bull's lips found his clit, sucking gently, then flicking it with his tongue in turn.

He didn't last long. Bull was good at this, and Krem saw no reason to hold back. They had to hurry, and he had complete faith in Bull to give him more than one orgasm. Even through his twitching and shuddering, he managed to gasp out, "I want to come all over you while you devour me."

And Bull certainly was not going to say no to that.

There was a perfectly serviceable bed available, and Krem's back hit it with a little bounce. Bull was on him in an instant, shoving at the soft fabric and spreading Krem's legs impatiently.

"You ready?" He was licking his lips even as he asked.

"Fuck, yes. Fingers in. Now."

Bull didn't need to be told twice. Krem took two easily, spine arching as he moaned in satisfaction, and Bull gave him just enough time to relax around the intrusion before curling upward, pressing at the spot that made Krem nearly vibrate in pleasure.

"Yes," the word hissed out between clenched teeth. "More. Harder. Make me come again."

The muscles in Bull's arm and shoulder flexed as he thrust and rubbed, and that long tongue buried itself between Krem's legs again, winding him up deliciously. His breath was leaving him in harsh gasps, in time with Bull's thrusts, and he closed his eyes and let himself climb. Let himself relax. Let Bull do this for him. He wanted it so badly…

"That's it. Come on, Krem. Give it to me."

With a long, low moan that was stifled by biting into his own hand, Krem rocked forward, rolling his hips into the next orgasm. He knew he'd hit his mark when he heard Bull growl again, tongue lapping quickly and greedily. He could feel the bed rocking from what was surely Bull thrusting into his own hand, but in that moment, Krem couldn't bring himself to do more than tremble and whimper, his whole body jerking whenever Bull sucked at him particularly hard.

"I-If I…again…gonna be useless…"

That got Bull to stop fingering him, at least, though the sound the other man made when he came made Krem shiver all over again, body tingling in the aftershocks.

"Let's get this over with so we can get back and I can fuck you properly."

"No way to talk to a lady," came the satisfied murmur.

Bull chuckled. "Good thing you're not one, then."

"Damn right."

And Krem hauled himself upward to kiss Bull full on the mouth before trying to sort his clothing out. Fucking picky clients. Doom in a dress, indeed.


End file.
